Hanabi Yasuraoka
|romaji =Yasuraoka Hanabi |aliases =Hana, Hana-chan |gender =Female |birthday = May 27th |age =17Chapter 1 |height = |weight = |anime =Episode 1: Make A Wish |manga =Chapter 1 |japanese =Chika Anzai |english = }} Hanabi Yasuraoka (安楽岡 花火) is the female lead in Scum's Wish. Though a freshman when she first met Mugi, she is 17 years old and a second-year in high school in the story's time continuum. Official Website: 17歳。高校2年生。 特進クラスに通う成績優秀な優等生。 自分で料理をするなど家庭的な一面もある。一途で素直な性格。 Personality Hanabi is shown to be tremendously intelligent since she gets excellent grades, which is one of the things in her that makes others admire her. When she's with her closest friend, Sanae Ebato, she's outgoing and regularly cheerful, in contrast to when she's in the presence of Narumi Kanai, her love interest, whom she feels more timid with and can come off as hostile. But when around Mugi Awaya, she feels more at ease and lets her guard down because she trusts him a lot; he's the only one who understands her worries and who she can share her deepest troubles with. She's often sarcastic and brutally honest to the point others may perceive it as arrogance. This is one of the reasons why Mugi calls her "horrible" when she blatantly told Noriko Kamomebata that she finds her a nuisance. Regardless, Mugi doesn't seem to mind her honesty, and even states that he likes her as a whole. She's also observant and analytical, shown when she figured out that there's more to Akane Minagawa than just her clumsy, gentle side, even comparing her to herself. Appearance In the anime, Hanabi's eye colour is a confusing mix, sometimes showing gray, other times a mix of purple and green. Her hair is a short blackish purple bob with bangs, tinted with purple. She is usually shown wearing her school uniform, consisting of a red ribbon, a short sleeved white collared shirt underneath a dark blueish purple vest, and a slightly green grey skirt. She also wears black knee high socks and school shoes, sometimes wearing the red gym shoes as well. Plot Depicted in both the anime and the manga, Hanabi starts off kissing Mugi because they are both replacements for the ones they truly love. This sort of unhealthy relationship continues to go on for awhile until Mugi hooks up with Akane later on. Things start to change after Hanabi witnesses Narumi confessing his love to Akane in the music room, which was a setup that Akane had planned. This causes Hanabi to confront Akane for taking away the person she desired the most, and Akane later tells her about her love of making people jealous and getting attention from men. Even more angered now, Hanabi tries to make all the men that are obsessed with Akane to fall in love with her, as demonstrated with Atsuya Kirishima. Unfortunately, this plan fails. Hanabi and Mugi continue their relationship of passion alone until they decided that they will officially start dating if they get rejected. Hanabi gets rejected, and Mugi does too even though he did get to hook up with Akane a few times. Although both of them got rejected in the end, they did not start dating. Instead, they talked things out at the storage room scene, and decided that despite the feelings they have for each other, they are going to search for real love. Relationships Mugi Awaya Hanabi and Mugi are considered and known as the perfect couple at school. They're both individually popular and when together, admired by others. In the eyes of many, they're a flawless match and their relationship is healthy and romantic. However, that's not entirely true - they share a secret nobody else knows. Despite showing signs that they are clearly in a relationship and having assumed so, they are just using each other as replacements for the ones they truly love. Since Hanabi's love is unrequited, she seeked for someone who could understand her, and after finding Mugi and acknowledging his situation, that is the same as hers, they immediately grew closer and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be bad to soothe their loneliness using each other as substitutes for their love interests. In spite of this, they understand one another and often mutually share their worries. They attempt to fill the emptiness inside their hearts with physical intimacy, with Hanabi viewing Mugi as Narumi Kanai and Mugi viewing Hanabi as Akane Minagawa. Later on, Hanabi starts feeling weird and more self-conscious around Mugi than before, and comes to the realization that to her, he's not a mere replacement anymore - which is shown when she sees Mugi as himself when he touches her. She doesn't see any hope for her love and doubts it will blossom. Consequently, Mugi offers to be her real boyfriend, to which she accepts, though only if they get rejected. As expected, her infatuation with Kanai came to an end and she wondered what happened to Mugi. However, Mugi hooked up with Akane even though he's aware she uses men to fulfill her obsession with being desired by them, albeit that didn't stop him, which caused him to temporarily forget about his deal with Hanabi which in turn made him feel guilty about that. It is implied that Hanabi still has feelings for Mugi. In the end, Hanabi moved on from her past love interest, finally being certain that she loved Mugi throughout the course of their past relationship, but was blinded by her very own will of filling her void of loneliness and the awareness of the fact that the person she once loved would never share the same sentiment, and as a consequence never reflected on how she felt about Mugi. Having resigned, they decided to proceed with their lives without one another for a short period of time. After meeting again, they realize that they love each other, but not romantically - it's a feeling of mutual admiration, respect and sympathy. Instead of continuing their former relationship, they decided to search for real love somewhere else. Sanae Ebato Sanae is Hanabi's best friend (and as Mugi said, her only friend) whom was close to her. They met at a train towards their exam when Sanae was being harassed by a man. Hanabi asked if she was bothered and nodded. She helped her by capturing the man through her phone and the two went together for the exam. Although Sanae has feelings for Hanabi, Hanabi only considers her as a friend rather than a sexual partner. Since Hanabi once mentioned that she was scared of touching Sanae. They began to have a sexual relationship not until they both decided to end it. Neverthless, the two conciled and promised to be best friends forever, with Sanae hoping a relationship to her cousin, Atsuya. Noriko Kamomebata Deemed as annoying by Hanabi, she first met her during preschool days, having been fought to each other. Later on, she appeared again as the one to stop Mugi and Hanabi from kissing each other. She introduced herself as Moka but Hanabi directly called her by her real name irritating her. Over the course of the story, Noriko was seen pleading or even asking Hanabi why she picked Mugi and it usually ends up with Hanabi asking why Noriko has to butt in or tag along with her and Mugi. After their breakup, Noriko saw Hanabi and questioned her again but this time, with her leaving and Hanabi smiling. Narumi Kanai Narumi is Hanabi's childhood friend, homeroom teacher and her first love. His mother died when he was young and usually went to Hanabi's home to get homemade meals. For Hanabi, he was her irreplaceable person and she stated she could not find anyone like him or even someone who can replace him. She knows Narumi has some feelings for Akane and she also knows how Akane plays him. Neverthless, those infatuation stopped when Hanabi realizes her true feelings and only referred Narumi as a big brother figure. Akane Minagawa Akane is the music teacher and to what imply, Hanabi seems to hate her. She knew Akane has a different personality and she also knows that Mugi tries to be blind to it. She once mentioned that Akane smelled like a cigarette. Of course, Hanabi also knew Akane played both Mugi and Narumi's feelings. She even questioned Akane why did she do that, with Akane either answering or smiling. There was one time Akane even boasted she 'did' it with Narumi, annoying Hanabi.As time went on, Hanabi found out Akane is a sadist,who likes to torture people with feelings. Atsuya Kirishima Appearances |} References Category:Characters Category:Females